


MCDONALDS👅👣

by orphan_account



Series: karkat and dave at mcdonalds what will they do [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Homestuck, r - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Burger King - Freeform, Foot lettuce, Is someone's, M/M, Meteorstuck, Real Life, The last thing, You'd want in your burger, big dick, coppa - Freeform, davekat - Freeform, foot fungus, jizz, lost of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Black screen with text; The sound of buzzing bees can be heard)According to all known lawsof aviation,there is no way a beeshould be able to fly.Its wings are too small to getits fat little body off the ground.The bee, of course, flies anywaybecause bees don't carewhat humans think is impossible.A DAVEKAT CHEF-D'OEUVRE..
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: karkat and dave at mcdonalds what will they do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632928
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	MCDONALDS👅👣

**Author's Note:**

> A DAVEKAT AND MY FRIEND WROTE.

dave saw karkat walking in the emty hallway, and he thought to himself “wow hes really fucking hot dude…..” and he started stalking karkat like a creep... dave held both karkat’s hands and violently pinned them on the wall “WTF ARE YOU DOING YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING????” karat hisses at dave, flush covering his cheeks..  
“shhh… babe ;)” he led karkat to his room “ let’s fuck” “B-BUT……..” karkat blushes like an anime girl and stares into daves eyes… terrified and aroused at the same time. dave had a hug e boner in his pants and it was dificzkt to hide it from karkta. “D-DAVE.. WHATS IN UR PANTS???” karkat questioned dave, he also had a huge boner but he hid it better than dave did…. they both stared at eachothers eyes, daves facial bone structure only matched a chad’s, his defined jawline and sharp cheekbones couldnt help karkat but feel furiously horny for his best frend… “karkat…you look so beautiful, you know that?” karkats blush deepened, and he closed his eyes. he got closer to dave and rested his head on his chest “IM ALL YOURS BABY”  
dave pulled down karats pans, (which were surprisingly all the way up to his shoulders) and he looked at the big bulge that was squirming underneath his boxers.  
“holy damn thats big crabby little boy, wait till i fill ur little bitchass nook with my jizz”  
“DAVE,,, DONT MAKE ME WAIT BITCHü!!!! IM HORNYYYYYYYYY” aakat screeched like an anime girl, in pure rage and frustartion, the little boy didnt like to wait. daves boner has quintuplated in size and he seemed ready. he unzipped hiis pantsqnd, and pulled them down, before revealing a 6feet long DICK and licked his lips 🐒 🎂🎂💦💦💦💦💦👄….. karkat gasped at the sight of the giant dick “yeah i know its pretty big crabby boy” dave smirked at karkat with questionable intent, and he walked clooser to karkat beforde lithgtly and illicitly poking the edges of karkats nook with his dick. karkat moaned in exccitation and , his stomach was tickling in awaitness. dave started thrusting into karkat, really hard. it was painful for the little troll who was not expecting such massive amounts of POWER to be shoved uo his ASS!!! #prayforkarkat 😔😕😕😖🥳🤜🤛🏾🙏 katkat went “nyahü!!” Then “KYAAAA” and MOANED REALLY UFKCINF LOUDLY!!!!!!!! dave moans too and its not long until he fills karkat with cream like a birthday cake🎂🎂🤑👹 kraat moans and dave pulls out, liters of cum flow out of karkats nook like a fickin g river 🍴 and karakt falls down and starts panting…, t was raelly exhausting for him and dave puts his pants back on 👖☝️….. 

TO BE CONTIBUED 🏊♂️


End file.
